1. Technical Field
This invention relates to food preparation implements and, more particularly, to a culinary finger guard for providing users with an easy and convenient means of protecting their forefinger while cutting and slicing food with a knife.
2. Prior Art
Food preparation is an everyday activity for the single individual or family whenever they are at home and even more so for professionals who have made cooking their livelihood. The first steps in the process of food preparation always involve cutting and slicing with a sharp knife. This is necessary because a blunt knife may do more harm than good due to the knife's propensity to slide off the raw of tough food and onto the fingers of the inexperienced user. As such, finger and hand protection have long been used to protect the user's fingers from being accidentally cut especially when slicing, dicing and chopping vegetables and meat. Such protections are necessary not only because of the injury that may be caused to the user's hand but also because of the probably of food contamination when blood is drawn. While these finger and hand protection gears such as gloves and thimbles are useful, however they are inadequate to protect as well as to help the user to do an efficient job of cutting in the kitchen. For example, thimbles protect only the tips of the user's fingers while gloves are clumsy and bulky and may get in the way of the user's hands in getting a proper food cutting job done.
There are conventional finger guards available in the market today to protect users' fingers in the kitchen, but most of these finger guards are too rigid and inflexible, and do not protect the forefingers adequately.
Accordingly, a need remains for a culinary finger guard to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a culinary finger guard that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for protecting users' forefingers from being cut while cutting and slicing food with a knife.